


The Red Sea of Tears

by slenderzianourry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anger, Attempted Murder, Best Friends, Blood, Complete, Crying, Day Off, Death, Drowning, Friendship, Gen, Implied Character Death, Murder, Psychological Trauma, Sad, Sharks, Sorry I like death, Tears, Unwanted Amputation, lots of blood, not for the feint of heart, or with weak constitutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slenderzianourry/pseuds/slenderzianourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t let go, Niall!” Louis screams, just before his mouth fills with the now deadly liquid. The small waves crash around us, gaining speed and power by bouncing off the walls, and engulf our heads. My eyes and throat burn. Light is blocked and I can’t tell which way is up. All I can feel is Louis’ hand gripping mine as it goes black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Sea of Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read: sorry there's no romance or anything, sorry you love-obsessed weirdos. I'm one of those too, but sometimes you want a good, plain fanfiction story and I want this to be enjoyable for everyone in the fandom.  
> {P.S. I will have your romance-y stuff [mostly Larry or Ziam, possibly other bromances/romances].}

                 _“Don’t let go, Niall!” Louis screams, just before his mouth fills with the now deadly liquid. The small waves crash around us, gaining speed and power by bouncing off the walls, and engulf our heads. My eyes and throat burn. Light is blocked and I can’t tell which way is up. All I can feel is Louis’ hand gripping mine as it goes black._

               

                It was a normal day. The boys and I lounged in the backyard. It was always good to have an off day to do whatever. The pool’s clear, blue water rippled and reflected the sun light. I sipped my coke and made that ‘Ah’ sound. Louis stood at the edge of the pool, standing   just beside Harry.

“You go first,” he said with a mischievous smirk. Harry shook his head.

“No you.”

I chuckled a little at their argument and closed my eyes. It was a good day too. Sunny, warm, but not humid. In the shallow end, Liam smiled as he gently nudged Zayn.

“Go on,” he urged.

“No, it’s cold,” he replied, backing up.

“It is not. Don’t be afraid,” Liam cooed. Zayn looked apprehensive, but took a few tentative steps. Both their smiles grew as Zayn went all the way where the water reached his torso. He shivered a little.

A splash turned my attention back to the deep end. Louis laughed hysterically as Harry resurfaced. He had scowl on his face.

“Louis!” he whined.

“I wasn’t ready!”

 Louis had to sit down; he was laughing so hard. Harry made a pouty face and crossed his arms.

“It’s not that funny,” he mumbled.

“Yeah it is!” I called with a grin. He just frowned.

“Fine, you big baby, I’ll come in too,” Louis said.

He took a few steps back, then with a running go, leaped into the air.

“Cannonball!” he shouted as he landed in the water. Harry sputtered as Louis’ entry wave crashed over his curly mop.

“Why would you do that?” he asked.

“Cause it’s fun,” Louis replied simply. Zayn frowned at them.

“I wasn’t ready to be splashed in the face yet,” he grumbled. Liam just chuckled.

“It’s fine. It’s good to get wet head to toes.”

“Why don’t you come in?” Louis called to me. I hesitated for a moment.

“I’m coming,” I said, pulling off my shirt. I walked over to the edge and lowered myself in.

“It’s a little cold,” I commented, bobbing on the surface.

“Eh, not really once you get used to it,” Harry told me.

The day continued with water guns and a few games of volleyball. When the sun was sitting just above the horizon, we all sat on the edge of the pool, dipping our feet in the water. Liam sat back on his hands. Zayn yawned.

“What time is it?” he questioned. I shrugged. Harry got up and checked his phone, which he left on the table on the far side of the pool.

“7:47,” he said, walking back over.

“I don’t wanna go to sleep,” Louis whined.

“You never do,” Liam chuckled, poking his cheek. We all just sat in silence for a while, but it was a good silence. The kind where you don’t have to say anything, but have a silent conversation with expressions. I closed my eyes and sighed blissfully. Today was one of those good days that are lost in your memory, but you remember when you’re feeling down.

Soon we are watching a movie inside, all cuddled up on one couch. It’s really uncomfortable actually, but warm. It had grown a little colder when the sun went down. Harry’s hair tickled my neck.

“Harry,” I mumbled.

“Move your head.” I pushed on his head.

“Ow,” he squeaked.

“I can’t move; Liam’s big butt is on me!”

“No it’s not,” I heard Liam protest.

“Not in my ear!” Zayn complained.

“Sorry,” Liam apologized.

“Peasants, just shut up,” Louis said loudly. And of course he was comfortable, sitting on top of the whole pile like the Queen he is. We all moaned loudly.

“Why are we all sitting on the same couch anyway? There are like two others!” Harry exclaimed, voice muffled under Liam’s arm.

“I don’t know. I think it was Louis’ idea,” Zayn replied. Then, in a collective move, we all got up. Louis fell on his bum on the floor.

“Hey! At least tell me first if you’re gonna throw me on the ground,” he pouted.

“C’mon Lou, don’t be a drama queen,” I said. He smiled though, and got up.

“But I want to be one,” he smirked. I rolled my eyes.

 I fell back onto the couch with Louis next to me. Harry and Liam sat on the other one; Zayn was alone on the carpet.

“How did I end up down here?” he asked, confused.

“I don’t know, but I think you’re better off down there,” Liam chuckled. Zayn gave him a look and leaned back on Harry’s shins.

By the time the movie was over, everyone was asleep except me. I looked around at all of the boys snoring softly. It was peaceful, but not for long. I closed my eyes to drift off, when a peculiar sound reached my ears. It sounded like gurgling water, but really loud and really close.

I stood slowly, as not to disturb Louis, and tip-toed to the back door. The sound seemed to be coming from the backyard. I pulled the door open and stepped outside. I glanced around: nothing. Confused, I walked further out into the grass. I turned and looked at the house. Then the backyard again. Everything was how it should be.

As the strange sound persisted, I went back into the house and out the front door. Everything was all normal out there too, but the sound was growing even louder. I ran down the driveway and peered down the street both ways. I scratched my head. I turned back around, glancing one last time over my shoulder as I stepped back into the house.

I stood in front of the TV, inspecting every part of the house I could see. I was beginning to get nervous. I chewed on my nails as I padded through the hallways. Every room, every hallway, every closet, cabinet, and drawer, nothing. I started sweating. I needed to find the source of the sound. I lightly shook Liam awake.

“Huh? What do you want Niall?” he asked in a husky, sleepy voice.

“There’s a weird sound. Do you hear it?” I whispered vaguely, wringing my hands.

He just stared at me. Then he shook his head.

“I don’t hear anything Niall. Go back to sleep,” he mumbled, leaning back and closing his eyes. _Please,_ I pleaded silently. But I decided not to bother him again. I tapped Harry next, who was slumped next to Liam. I maneuvered carefully around Zayn on the floor.

“Harry!” I whispered as loud as I could.

“What?” He narrowed his eyes at me in the dark. 

 “Do you hear that noise? Like water or something?” I asked, worry splayed across my face. Harry lifted his head to listen. He shook his head too as he said,

“No.”

And with that he fell back into his dreams. I furrowed my brow. _Why am I the only one who can hear it?_

“Zayn,” I hissed, kneeling down next to him.

“Zayn,” I repeated, prodding him with a finger. After gradually poking him harder until I left a little red dot, I decided to give up on him.

I gazed down at Louis, my last hope. I patted his shoulder.

“Hm?” He awoke quickly.

“Do you hear it?” I asked for the fourth time.

“Hear what?” he replied, looking at me sideways.

“The sound, like water,” I answered. I hoped at least he would be able to hear it too. Louis sat up all the way and cupped his hand to his ear. He frowned.

“No, sorry…”

I wanted to scream at them. _Why can’t they hear it!?_ It resounded against the walls and rang in my ears.

“Are you alright mate?” Louis asked lightly, seeing me clench my fists.

“Yeah,” I lied through my teeth. I plopped down next to him. He continued to stare at me for a few moments, then turned away and closed his eyes. I fumed silently on the cushion. The sound echoed inside me and made me want to throw up. It killed me not knowing what it was.

I gritted my teeth to hold back a shout. But someone else yelled for me. Zayn jumped up, shaking his arms and dancing around. He woke everyone else up immediately.

“What? What?” Liam asked, standing up.

“There’s water!” he cried. I shot up from the couch and felt the water soak my socks.

“That’s what I was hearing!” I exclaimed in elation. They boys ignored my joy as they searched for the source.

None of the sinks or faucets were on. All the pipes were fine and the sound was much quieter inside the house.

“Look!” Harry shouted, pointing frantically out the back door. We all raced to it and pressed our face against the glass. Outside, the pool gurgled and bubbled, water flowing everywhere. The backyard was now a deepening pond and it seeped under the door into the house.

Harry pulled open the door and ran to the pump that controlled the pool water. He turned it all the way to the right, which would normally stop the filters and start draining the pool. But in this case, the water continued to rise, maybe even faster. We started panicking.

“What do we do?!” Louis yelled over the increasing sound.

Before we knew it, the water had risen to our knees. And then our waists.

“Call the police!” Liam cried, staring at all the water. Zayn sprinted back into the house and grabbed a phone.

“Hello? Hello! Help! Our pool is overflowing into our house and we can’t stop it!” I heard him scream into the speaker. His voice was drowned out as the sound got louder.

We were up to our necks in the once calming liquid. I glanced around wildly. Zayn’s head bobbed at the door, where the water was flowing into even faster.

“Stay together!” Liam instructed, going into ‘Daddy Direction’ mode. We all grabbed hands and tried to get to the front door. The water was so high that it rose above the back door Zayn just came out of.

With one glance and one collective gulp of air, we dove underwater. I squeezed my eyes shut and just kicked my feet. Harry pulled on my hand as his nails dug into my palm. Louis had my other hand and I tried my best to keep a tight hold. But with Harry and Liam pulling on one arm, Louis and Zayn on the other, I was being stretched and I had to let go.

I let my hand slip from Harry’s grasp and grabbed Louis’ wrist. I dragged him in the direction I thought Harry went with both my arms and all my strength. I gasped with relief as I resurfaced with Louis and Zayn. But we were not outside. There was a roof over our heads and walls on all four sides.

“Niall!” Zayn exclaimed accusingly.

“We’re still inside!”

“I know! I know!” I growled back.

“We need to find which way is out,” Louis intervened.

All three of us took turns ducking underwater to find a window or door, but they all seemed to have disappeared.

“Where did they go?” Louis asked generally as we all floated. The ceiling was getting closer and closer.

“I don’t know, but we need to find a way out, and fast!” I cried, heart beating against my ribcage. We all gazed at each other. Hopelessness glistened in our eyes.

I just reached out and held their hands. We treaded in the water a circle as the air ran out above our heads. Zayn closed his eyes and murmured something inaudible. Louis gazed at the water surface. I stared at both of them. _So this was the end?_ I asked myself. _I never thought I would drown at the age of 19 with my two best friends._

\--            

And this is where we are. The water rises. Feeling sets in again. Louis gazes at me with wide eyes. “Don’t let go, Niall!” he cries. And that is the last thing I hear. The liquid covers our heads and I force myself to open my eyes under water. At first it is blurry, then my eyes set and I can make out the two forms of Zayn and Louis. Zayn just floats there, submerged. I swim over to him and lift up his face. _You can’t give up!_ My eyes say. He just shakes his head.

I become determined to get him out alive. Even if I die in the process. I grab his hand and kick my feet. I feel tugging on my arm and turn around. Louis still holds my hand and points to a dark rectangle on the bottom of the wall. _A door!_ My eyes light up and I drag Zayn towards it.

As I follow Louis through the opening, it feels as if I’m traveling through a dark hole. On the other side is a strange world, but much like our own. Everything is the same as we wade down into murky darkness. The same walls, furniture, floors. Just slightly tinted…red? The water isn’t water; it’s a dark scarlet. _What is it then…Oh my god is it..?_

I wipe the terrifying thoughts from my mind as we reach the front door. It is darker than space. Louis hesitates for a moment, and then pulls us through. I squeeze my eyes shut. All I know at that second is that I have Louis and Zayn with me. I open my eyes again slowly and they burn intensely.

I can’t tell which way is up or down. There is no light, just shadows. We kick our feet and pull our free hands through the liquid. I pull them to what I think is up, and we continue as fast as we can. That is the moment I feel like my lungs burst. I gasp for breath, and not thinking, open my mouth. Biggest mistake I ever made. Unknown gallons of the mysterious liquid flow down my throat and up my nose.

It suddenly gets darker. I feel as if my lungs have shriveled up and fallen off. I am being yanked up suddenly. I burst through the surface and cough violently. I am patted on the back.

“Thanks,” I manage out. Louis smiles at me as we float. Zayn treads frantically next to me.

“Zayn,” Louis says soothingly.

“We’re okay now.”

But he spoke too soon. The liquid begins to crash around us. Waves break on all sides. They push us up onto a rocking van. It sways back and forth unsteadily beneath our feet, but not too much. We kneel on the roof and take in our surroundings as best we can. The very tip-top of the roof of our house is barely visible.

“Where did all this come from?” I ask in disbelief.

“From our pool apparently,” Louis replies.

I roll my eyes and search the active surface for Liam or Harry. Over what would be two streets is a section of roofing. Two figures steady themselves on it.

“Look! I think it’s Liam and Harry!” I exclaim, pointing at them. Louis narrows his eyes and nods. Zayn sees them too.

“How do we get over there?” he wonders aloud.

“No idea.” I shrug.

Louis stares desperately at the floating piece of debris.

“We _have_ to get over there,” he says, voice strained. I feel the same way.

“But there’s no way on Earth we’re gonna swim over there,” I point out.

“Liam! Harry!” Louis yells at the top of his lungs. So loud it hurts my ears. They don’t turn. He opens his mouth to scream again, but I stop him.

“They can’t hear us Lou. Don’t hurt your voice,” I tell him softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. He lowers his gaze to his feet.

“Do any of you have your phones?” Zayn speaks suddenly. I feel my pockets, and then shake my head. Louis does the same. Zayn looks wounded. I gaze at him with sympathy. There’s nothing we can do. Defeated, we sit cross-legged on the slippery van roof. I stare at my hands in my lap.

I don’t look up as a rather large wave pushes us forward. Then I hear my name being called. I flick my head up, and Liam’s face is in mine.

“How?” I breathe. He shrugs with a grin.

“There was a big wave,” is all he says. The van roof is bigger, so Harry and Liam climb aboard carefully.

“At least we’re together,” Liam says optimistically.

“Do _you_ guys have your phones?” Zayn asks earnestly. Harry shakes his head, but Liam nods. Zayn almost jumps with excitement as Liam pulls his phone out of his pocket. It’s a bit wet.

“Who do we call?” he asks, looking up at us. We exchange glances.

“You should call your mum,” Harry speaks first. Liam agrees and taps it a few times.

“Hello? Mum! Is your neighborhood flooded too?” he rushes.

“No?” he continues, his face falling in confusion.

“What do I mean? Well we’re floating down the street on a car!” Liam keeps his cool though, and takes a few breaths. He begins feverishly pacing.

“What did I do last night…? We watched a movie, nothing more,” he tells her. He closes his eyes, and slowly opens them. We watch him hopefully.

“I will Mum. Okay, bye, love you.” He hangs his head.

“She doesn't believe me,” Liam whimpers.

“I can understand that,” Harry says slowly.

“But how is it not flooding everywhere!? Like, just look at all this!” He throws out his arms. There is the red liquid as far as the eye can see.

“Maybe we should make sure we aren't dreaming,” Louis suggests.

“But a dream can’t be this real,” I insist.

So we sit there hopelessly on the floating van for hours. The sun has risen to its highest and beats down on our backs.

“Ugh,” Zayn moans, lying on his back.

“It’s so hottttttt.” He shields his face with his arm. The rest of us agree silently. It is too hot to even move. I sit on the edge and dip my feet into the mysterious liquid.

All of our shirts were shed long ago, but nothing helps. And it would be a tad awkward if we got naked so we have to suffer.

“So thirsty,” Harry coughs out. He leans over the edge and cups his hands.

“You’re not really gonna drink that stuff are you, mate?” Liam says. Harry gazes at him desperately.

“What other choice do I have?” And he brings his hands up to his face and tilts them back. I feel sick to my stomach watching the red slip down his throat.

He wipes his mouth and leans back.

“Refreshing enough,” he comments. The rest of us glance at each other, and then they take their own drink. I hesitantly stare at the rippling surface.

“It’s not too bad,” Liam reassures me, seeing my expression. I blink at him then at the liquid. I lean down and bring up my hands. I swallow a few gulps and grimace.

“At least it’s not you know what,” Liam jokes.

“Maybe it would make more sense if it was,” Zayn replies with a thoughtful look.

“How would uncountable gallons of _blood_ coming from our pool make more sense than _water_?” Louis questions. Zayn looks up at the clouds and squints.

“Nevermind.” We smile at this, but it is still too hot for much more.

Sweat drips down my forehead and neck, running down my chest and back. I stop wiping it off; it just comes back. It is sticky and gross and just awful.

“Maybe we should go ‘swimming’?” Harry suggests. Without hesitation, Louis hops off into whatever the liquid was.

“Ooh, that’s nice,” he murmurs to himself.

Harry and Liam follow soon after.

“Let’s go Zayn,” I say, grabbing his wrist.

“Okay,” he mumbles, and I am submerged again in the liquid. I shake my head around when I resurface. The waves die down and it is like another swim in our pool. All our eyes brighten.

“So much better!” Liam exclaims before doing a series of dolphin dives.

We splash for a little while. And then find ourselves just floating on the surface. It is so peaceful and quiet.

“Let’s get back to the-“ Liam begins to say before we are pushed down underwater. I tumble head over heels as a giant wave rolls through. Taken by surprise, I swallow a huge amount and cough violently. It flows up my nose. I resurface sputtering and coughing. Tears stream down my face and my throat burns again.

A hand brushes against mine and I find Zayn panicking next to me.

“It’s okay,” I attempt to comfort him hoarsely.

“But they’re gone!” he cries, scrambling onto the van which conveniently stayed near us. I follow him aboard and scan the suddenly calm surface. My heart begins to race.

I check every little ripple or disturbance twice, but there is no one. Zayn and I huddle together on the roof as the clouds cover the sky. Mother Nature is seeking vengeance as the sky grows dark and the liquid becomes darker. It gets thicker too, and a metallic smell fills the air.

“It’s blood,” I whisper our thoughts aloud, sending shivers down our spines. I can now barely see Zayn shivering beside me and the only way I know he’s there is his ragged breathing and shaking form pressed against mine.

“Niall?” he barely makes out.

“Yeah?” I reply just as softly.

“Do you think we’ll make it out of here? Alive?” his voice cuts the air and I find it hard to breathe.

“I don’t know.”

 I wish we still had our shirts as a chilled wind whips through us. Goosebumps rise on my skin and my lips turn blue. It is deadly silent.

I squeeze my eyes shut and hold Zayn tighter. Suddenly there is an absence beside me.

“Zayn?” I call out barely above a whisper. There is no response. I wander cautiously around the small roof. There is no sign of him, and there was no splash either. I am chilled to the bone and fully confused. I crouch down on the metal in a puddle and pull my legs in. I grip my arms tight and try to roll up into a smaller ball.

The wind hits my back as it picks up speed and whips my hair. My teeth start chattering and I can’t feel my fingers or toes. A gasping sound hits my ears abruptly. I glance around, but it is too dark to see who is now next to me.

“Zayn?” I whisper.

“N-n-no,” a different voice replies, clearly as cold as I.

“Louis?” I recognize it.

“N-Niall?” I feel him scoot closer to me.

“Where did you come from?” I ask. His hair tickles my shoulder as he shakes his head.

“Did you see Zayn?” He shakes his head again.

“I don’t know w-w-what happened after the wav-v-ve,” he tells me to stop further questions. Louis rubs his hands together and blows on them. Both of our teeth chatter, creating the only noise. A soft whoosh sound signals someone climbing out of the blood. He crawls over to us. My eyes adjust to the dark finally.

“Liam,” I murmur.

He just rubs his arms with his palms and leans into us. My face is now sheltered by Liam’s body, but my back and left side are left in the wind. It gusts around us and makes us shake.

“Where are Harry, and Zayn?” Liam speaks, a little louder than I was expecting.

“D-d-dunno,” I reply truthfully.

Silence hovers above us again except for the sound of us rubbing our hands together.

“We have to f-find them,” I say suddenly. Louis and Liam give me a look. I surprise myself too.

“It’s f-f-freezing,” Louis reminds me.

“But what if they don’t come back and we didn't even make an effort?” I shoot back fiercely. They both look at their feet.

“Do you w-want me to go with you?” Liam offers. I shake my head.

“No.” I turn and get ready to dive into the icy blood.

“I’m going,” Louis says with a tone like ‘I won’t take no for an answer.’ I take a deep breath and close my eyes. I don’t argue and force my body into the thick liquid with my hands. Under the surface, it is surprisingly thin and I kick deeper. Louis’ hand brushes my feet.

I go deeper with determination. I know we can’t go too far or we won’t have enough time to get back up. I shudder at the thought, remembering when I came too close to that ending several hours ago. _It’s been long time since the pool started flooding,_ I think. I remind myself I’m in an ocean of blood before going too far into my thoughts. Then I realize Louis’ hand is gone. Well, his whole body.

I wave my arms around and feel nothing but the chilly blood. I turn around, and go back the way I came. Or was it the other way? I know if I open my eyes I will regret it. But I do anyway and it is useless. It may feel thin like water, but it is definitely nowhere near as transparent. I close my eyes again.

The feeling of my lungs shriveling up hasn’t come yet, but I know it will be soon. I’ve been under too long and I don’t know which way is up. I just choose a direction and kick on. I bump into a head. I feel curls brush my forehead.

I tap Harry’s shoulder, but he doesn’t respond. My heartbeat quickens. I try to keep it together, but being who knows how far from the surface with your unconscious friend is something you can’t ignore.

I just grab his arm and pull him after me. I kick as hard as I can, but he weighs me down a lot. I wrap my arm around his chest under his arms and use the other to help me up. It is slow going and uses a lot of oxygen. The feeling comes on. I claw at my throat and reach up. My chest feels like it’s contracting to the size of a peanut and my legs begin to lose feeling.

But right as I give up my head breaks the surface. I gasp and cough roughly. I spot the dark square of the van and pull Harry towards it. Liam sees us and heaves us both onto the roof. I’m on all fours spitting the blood onto the metal. I tremble and as the edge of my vision clouds. Liam pats my back soothingly.

I lift my hand feebly to wave him off, but end up collapsing on my stomach. I try to suck in deep breath, but my lungs feel like they’ve shrunken three sizes smaller. I roll onto my back and continue coughing. I can’t think, just try to attempt to breathe. I go silent suddenly, but I haven’t caught my breath. I keep my mouth open and just lay there, my heart pounding.

I can barely see Liam trying to revive Harry out of the corner of my eye. I blink slower and slower until my eyes close… The sky is still dark above me, but a little lighter, like right before dawn, and the van sways under me. A shadow is cast over my face as Liam sits cross-legged next to me. He pants and leans over. His face is red and his eyes closed. Blood covers his hands.

“Is Harry okay?” I ask quite loud and strong. He jolts up and stares at me like I grew two heads. I surprised myself too. I feel...good. I sit up and stretch my arms. I feel warm too. Liam continues to stare as he answers my question.

“I got him to talk to me a little, but he just fell asleep and still is,” he tells me, glancing to the other side of me. I turn my head and Harry lies on his side beside me. He looks peaceful to have almost just died.

His curls fall in several insane directions defying gravity in front of his face and around his head. His chest expands and contracts as he breathes slowly. The blood has dried and his whole body is a dark, dull red color. I gaze at my hands and stomach and see they’re the same. I feel sticky, but I can’t wash it off.

I look back at Liam and smile weakly.

“Did you ever see Louis?” I ask, hoping desperately he’s okay. If he’s gone it’s my fault because it was on my rescue mission.

“He came while you were out, and then left a few minutes ago to find Zayn,” he tells me. I smile a little wider. _Maybe we’ll all be together again soon. Or maybe not, it’s better that way anyway. What? You know, you’ll have fewer people to worry about._ I shake my head. _Why was my mind being weird?_

“Is something wrong?” Liam presses with a worried expression.

“What isn’t wrong?” I snap back. He leans back, hurt.

“Sorry, sorry,” I apologize quickly. I stare down at the roof of the van. _What was happening? You’re getting smarter, stupid. By being a jerk to my friend? No, by distancing yourself from them. It will be easier to get rid of them that way._ I shake my head rougher. _Why was I thinking like this?_

Before my mind could come back with a smart remark, Louis splashes in the blood just a few arm-lengths away from the van. Another head floats beside him _. Zayn!_ I think overjoyed. _Why do you care?_ I push the thoughts away as Louis wades towards us and Liam and I pull them on board. Zayn comes to quickly.

“Thanks,” he says.

“Don’t thank us, thank Louis,” Liam insists, grinning.

“Well, thanks Louis,” Zayn chuckles.

“You’re welcome,” he replies in a regal tone. Then he notices Harry.

“Is he okay?” Louis asks, kneeling beside the sleeping boy.

“He’s just sleeping,” Liam tells him. Louis doesn’t seem convinced and gazes intensely at the curly-haired boy.

“What now?” Zayn asks, exchanging glances with us.

“Wait to die,” I blurt out as my mind controls my mouth. They all stare at me with unreadable expressions. I turn away from their eyes and rub my head.

“Stop,” I hiss quietly. _No._ Then I lose control as I stand up.

“Stop!” _No!_ True terror glistens in my eyes as I step towards Zayn.

“Niall? Niall!” He backs up and teeters on the edge.

“Niall, stop!” Louis grabs my leg. I kick out my leg and send him rolling over, barely stopping himself from tumbling into the red ocean. Liam stands up and holds out his arms for balance as the van rocks back on forth. He grabs my waist and pulls me down. We fall on our butts and I struggle to get out of his grasp.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” I cry, tears spilling down my cheeks, as my fist flies back and hits Liam square in the face.

I grip Zayn’s shoulders and watch helplessly as my own arms throw him into the blood. I am a slave in my own body. I try to pull away as I hold him under. He struggles and scratches my wrists and forearms.

“Niall! You’re gonna kill him!” Liam screeches. Tears stream down my face.

“I can’t stop! Help!” I choke.

“Oh, shut up you baby!” My mind begins to speak to me aloud.

“This is a good thing. With no One Direction, no one can tell you not to be in it right? No one will stop you from eating all the food. You can do whatever you want and no one can hold you back. You can go on your own solo career and make so much more money,” it points out, voice silky and sinister. Liam backs away and he and Louis watch with indescribable fear and confusion on their face.

But while my mind tries to convince me, I manage to pull up my arms and Zayn falls onto the roof coughing. He crawls as fast as he can to Louis and Liam.

“Stop! Why do you save him? Why do you value you their pathetic lives?” I growl on my own behalf, stumbling backwards.

“They are my best mates! We’ve been together since the beginning and I’ll never hurt them ever!” I shout loudly.

“They are terrible people, Niall,” my mind tells me, lowering its voice and speaking softer.

“Liam just wants control of you and the band. Zayn is too self-absorbed to care about anyone but himself. Louis is a selfish, attention-seeking, immature brat. And Harry only wants to drink and get girls. None of them care about you Niall. You are so much better than them, and they don’t deserve your loyal friendship…” I resume control of my body as the voice fades away. The coldness seeps into my skin.

All three just gawk at what my mind said, or rather what I said. I realize that my mind wasn’t thinking for itself. This is my subconscious talking here. But- Is that really what my mind thinks? Deep down in my subconscious? Do I really believe that?

No. What I said isn’t true at all. But I must somewhere in the evil, dark parts of my brain. It makes me shudder. I fall to my knees and drop my head in my hands. I feel weak and vulnerable. 

Anyone of them could’ve gotten up and thrown me in. They have good reason to. But they just come and kneel in front of me.

“I’m so, so, so, so sorry,” I sob. Liam pulls me into a warm embrace.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for,” he whispers.

“But, but,” I try to argue. “Shhh,” Liam murmurs.

“It was just the lack of oxygen to your brain, from when you passed out.”

 _Does he believe this? Haha don’t make me laugh. Of course not. He’s just trying to get you to trust him, and then stab you in the back. I thought you left. I’ll never leave Niall._ And just like that, I burst into tears again. All three hug me tight. I lean into Liam’s chest and cry my heart out. I’m a terrible person. I’m the one who doesn’t deserve these guys.

“No you’re not. You’re the sweetest, most caring person I’ve ever met,” Louis says, and I mentally slap myself for speaking my thoughts out loud.

“Whatever happened Ni, don’t believe it,” Zayn tells me, staring me straight in the eyes. I nod vehemently. We pull apart when a moan erupts from Harry. He sits up, rubbing his head.

“What’d I miss?” he asks, seeing us hugging.

“It’s a long story,” Liam chuckles. Harry takes this for an answer and rubs the back of his neck. We sit in a loose circle for a while, and the sun rises in the sky again. _Two days. Almost three._ I remind myself. My stomach picks this moment to growl. The boys grin, but then theirs do too.

“I wish we could float to a Nando’s,” I complain with a smile.

“That’d be cool,” Louis agrees.

I lie on my back and stare at the blue sky. It was just blue today. No purple or yellow tints or clouds, just blue. I close my eyes and fall into a dreamless sleep. When I wake, the sky is shaded purple. I sit up and glance around. Everyone else is sleeping except Harry. He notices me awake and looks up from where he was picking a chip of paint off the van.

“Not tired,” he says simply.

“That’s understandable from sleeping for so long,” I chuckle. He smiles weakly.

“I wish this never happened,” he sighs deeply.

“Who wouldn't?” I reply. Harry flicks his curls.

“Want to play a game?” he asks, but I’m not sure if _he_ wants to by his tone.

“Yeah, sure. What did you have in mind?”

Harry looks up for a few moments thinking.

“I spy,” he decides finally. I smile a little.

“Okay. You go first.” Harry scratches his chin as he scours the area for something.

“I spy something…red,” he tells me.

“The blood?” I suggest without much thought. He shakes his head.

“Hm…” I narrow my eyes and glance around. It was hard to see because of the darkening sky, but I spot something.

“That wall over there,” I guess, pointing towards a section of a brick wall peeking out of the gentle waves. Harry snaps his fingers.

“You got it. Now it’s your turn,” he says, pretending to be mad. I grin for a moment, and then look around.

“I spy something gray, or is it white…” A little bin floats on the surface, but it’s too dark to tell its color.

“Well you have to decide,” he insists.

“Fine, it’s gray,” I settle.

“Okay then…” Harry searches with his eyes.

“That little bucket?” He points to it.

“Yes,” I pout.

“Ha!” he cheers.

“I don’t like this game,” I mutter. He grins cheekily, and nudges me.

“What?” I whisper.

“Play a prank?” he pleads, staring at me with his striking green eyes.

“You little…What exactly are we talking about?” I ask, ocean blue eyes sparkling.

As he explains, my eyes widen. A mischievous smirk stretches across my face.

“That’s real good,” I say, barely above a whisper. He nods.

“I’m proud of it.”

Harry and I stand up. The van wobbles and sways, but we steady ourselves by holding out our arms. Harry tip-toes carefully across the slippery metal towards the snoring boys. I go around the other way. We glance up at each other, nod, then begin bouncing on our knees. It makes the van bob and rock.

Liam awakes with a start.

“It’s sinking! Help!” Harry screams.

“Ahhh!” I cry. Liam’s eyes are wide like saucers and he glances around in panic.

“Wake up!” He shakes Louis and Zayn roughly. Louis leaps to his feet, hands out.

“What!? What!?” he shouts.

“Leave me alone,” Zayn moans.

“The van! We’re sinking!” Liam exclaims into his ear.

“I’m up! I’m up!” Zayn yells, sitting up.

The three glance around. Louis and Liam start running in circles. Zayn curls up into a ball and rocks back and forth. Then they notice Harry and me rolling around, laughing our heads off. Liam frowns.

“You guys are terrible,” he mutters. Louis stomps over and stands over Harry.

“I trusted you!” he fake cries.

“I sowwy,” Harry apologizes hugging Louis’ legs.

“It’s okay,” the older boy sits down and squeezes him.

I roll my eyes at the two. Liam sits down and gives me a look.

“ You've got to admit it was pretty funny,” I say. He shakes his head.

“It was not funny at all,” he mumbles. I chuckle a little at his response.

“I thought you were trying to kill us,” he whispers. This shuts me up quick and I feel really guilty. Zayn looks around, bewildered. Then he realizes it was a trick and lies down again.

“I think you two should get some shut-eye,” Liam says in an authorative tone.

“Everyone really,” he adds.

“I’ll take first watch for waves or _tricks_.” He folds his legs under him and gazes out across the calm red surface. I lie down on my side. I close my eyes and attempt to sleep. But I end up rolling all around and not even starting a single dream. I sit up and look around.

“It’s only been five minutes and you can’t keep still?” Liam says, startling me.

“The van is so hard and cold,” I whine.

“Well you can take the first shift if you want,” he offers. I nod and raise my head. He gladly lies down and curls slightly on his side. I glance around at the sleeping boys. Harry and Louis lay back to back and Zayn is a tight ball near the edge. The sky is darker now and it’s kind of hard to see anything really.

I prop my head up on my elbow and stare blankly into space. My eyes shoot open when I hear a splash. The sky is peachy and lemon colors. I must’ve drifted off. The rest of the boys are up and staring into the blood with worried expressions. The dawn sun sits in front of them on the horizon and blinds me as I crawl over.

“What happened?” I ask, covering my eyes.

“It’s Zayn! He fell into the blood!” Harry exclaims. My breath is caught in my throat.

I lean over the edge and gaze into the liquid. I don’t notice any disturbances expect small ripples spreading far away. I squint at it, but there’s nothing.

“We have to go after him,” Louis says. None of us want to go back in there, but we have to save our friend; we all agree. As Harry lowers himself cautiously into the sea, I hear a creak and turn around as the opposite side of the van rises. It comes down fast and I’m pushed under.

Unprepared, I suck in a gulp of blood and it stings my eyes. I claw upwards and soon break the surface. Louis, Harry, and Liam come up right around the same time as I do. I glance around for the van and find it drifting away, wheels up.

“We should have been expecting that, all on one side,” Louis huffs.

We just stare at each other for a moment.

“Well, we’re all in. Might as well go searching for Zayn,” Harry says, breaking the silence.

“I’ll go with Louis, you two can go together,” he announces as he bobs up and down. Without another word, we split up and go searching.

“Should we dive here first?” Liam suggests. I nod.

“Yeah. Here’s as good as any other place.” So we grab hands and take a deep breath. We share a glance, then close our eyes and dive down. I feel myself being pulled down by Liam. I kick after him and his arm brushes mine. I wave my hand through the blood, feeling for a body.

My ears pop as the pressure increases with our depth. The coldness of the liquid numbs my fingers and toes, and I squeeze Liam’s hand every few seconds to reassure myself he’s there. Suddenly, something taps my right shoulder. I whip around, jerking Liam. I stretch out my hand and feel what it was. Something hard and rough touches my fingers. I run my hand down it and feel ridges and small geometric shapes. I realize it’s just a piece of a house’s roof shingles and I pull back.

I can imagine Liam’s face when we resurface and I tell him what it was. Feeling a little cowardly, I let Liam pull me away and up at a steady slope. We bump into some other random debris, but without incident. Liam suddenly pulls me straight up and I’m thrust out of the blood. I tread in the liquid and gulp in the lovely oxygen.

“What was that?” he pants, referring to the roofing.

“Just some shingles,” I reply sheepishly. He frowns and imitates the face I imagined perfectly. I cover my face as I have to grin a little.

“What now?” he wonders aloud. He twists around.

“I guess we can dive once more, and then go look for Harry and Louis,” I say shrugging slightly. Liam nods and we float on the surface for a few minutes, catching our breath.

“Ready?” he asks, staring at me intensely. I reply with a deep breath and he does the same. Then we close our eyes, intertwine our fingers, and plunge back down into the death trap.

All goes the same as we travel deeper. I kick my feet slowly, but strongly to save energy. Liam pulls ahead a little and I use my free hand to catch up. Then Liam stops. He holds out his arm to stop me and I try my best to stay still. It’s actually quite difficult to stay in the same spot so far under. I tap his shoulder, but he just shoves his hand in my face.

I lean back and give him a dirty look, even if he can’t see me. Then he pokes my ear. I am confused for a moment, and then I realize he wants me to listen. I cup my free hand to my ear and listen the best I can. The thick blood mutes a lot of sound, but a clear cut noise reaches my ear. I snap my head forward in alarm. It sounds like screams of pain, human. It chills me even more.

I pull on Liam’s hand and swim forward a little to see what it is anyway. He comes along and we follow the sound, stopping every little bit to listen again. Pretty soon the liquid gets colder. I sense a large object in front of us. We continue forward and almost ram our heads into a brick wall. Liam pulls me to the left and I run my hand along the wall. Soon we reach an opening.

We go inside and feel around the other sides. I find a door and a couch up against the ceiling. _A house._ Liam drags me upwards and my feet hit stairs underneath us. The staircase winds up, and the screams get louder and clearer. The second floor is a narrow hallway and the sound leads us to a door. Liam turns the doorknob and the door slowly swings back.

The screaming silences. Liam and I freeze in the doorway. Abruptly, something smooth and fleshy pushes me back. Liam is ripped from my grasp as something fights its way between us. I reach out for him, but my hand reaches a triangular thing, and it waves back and forth aggressively. Confused and curious, I swim along it, running my hand down the creature. Another triangular shape is on top and there are slits in the side.

As Liam’s screaming makes my blood run cold, I know what it is. It thrashes back and forth, focused on one thing, that thing being Liam. I push forward and drive my fist into the side of the shark’s head. But it makes him angrier, if anything. The blood warms as it flows around us now. I reach out my hand again, and I cut it on something sharp. I pull back my arm quickly, but punch it again.

My knuckles reach something a little squishier, and the creature backs up a little. But it is just enough for Liam to escape out the door. As he passes me, his leg brushes my side and it feels very uneven and a little strange. But I don’t stop to worry before following him quickly out. A hand lands on my shoulder, just a hand, and I throw it off.

I kick my feet and turn my arms faster than I ever have before and catch up to Liam at the bottom of the stairs. His hand grabs mine again as we burst out of the house. We go straight up and don’t stop or look back. I tire quickly as I’m mostly dragging Liam like he’s a dead-weight through the blood.

I cry out for joy as sunlight reaches my face. I pull up Liam beside me. His eyes are closing and under the blood dripping off his face; I can see he’s paler under the multiple dried layers.

“Liam?” I ask.

“I’m fine,” he chokes, but I know he’s hurt bad. I glance around wildly for anything, anything at all to rest on. In the distance, a long, thin chunk of a roof floats.

“C’mon Liam. Let’s go to that roof over there,” I say reassuringly, either to myself or him-I don’t know, pointing to it.

He barely acknowledges what I said, just blinks. I take this as a yes and pull him towards it. I barrel across the surface as fast as I can with a limp body bigger than myself.

“Niall,” he moans as I pull him behind me.

“Yeah?” I reply strained.

“I,” he manages to get out before going under. I stop and pull him up and hoist him on my back. I’m pushed under for a second under his weight, but keep my head above the surface.

Fully knackered and coated in blood, I roll Liam off my back after climbing onto the floating roof. He lies there silently. I crawl over and stare over him. My eyes start at his white face, then to his slowly, faintly rising chest, then his legs. I almost faint at the sight of the shredded flesh. His pants are ripped and the end is lost into the mass amounts of blood pumping from his right knee and shin. A giant puddle forms under it, running down the roof, and disappears into the sea.

I can’t break my gaze from the gash. I shake my head and rip off my pant leg from the knee. I wrap it around the area the best I can, but it does little since it’s thin and already soaked. I take off my belt and tie it tightly around his thigh just above the wound.

 I struggle with looping it with my shaking hands, but it’s as tight as I can get it. I fall back onto the shingles and rub my face with my hands. My eyes sting, my hair matted, and the rest of me sticky from the multiple layers of dried and wet blood.

I’ve tried my best to ignore it, but now it’s unbearable. I get twitchy and restless. I pace around on all fours –for balance- and scratch up my knees and palms. The sun is higher, but not at its peak yet, which I know will be a living hell when it is. I run my fingers through my hair repeatedly, making it stick straight up and back. It probably looks ridiculous.

I envy Liam suddenly, with his shaved head. But there aren’t any scissors or razors obviously. I turn my back on him and cross my arms. I blink over and over then start rubbing my palms on my shins. It really does nothing except make the cuts on my palms sting. But it helps a little with my mental state by doing something.

I fear my sub-conscious voice will come back. And this time no one is here to stop me. I try to forget about it because if I think about it, it will probably come. But then again, didn't he say he would be back? Then it won’t matter anyway. My brain runs a million kilometers per second and each second raises my anxiety.

I lie on my stomach and pick at the little rocks and grains on the roof. My fingertips start bleeding a little, but I can’t really tell because of all the other mysterious blood. I roll onto my back and stare at the passing clouds. They inch across the sky. I jump up abruptly, causing the roof to sway back and forth a little. I run in place, my toes barely touching the roof piece. This shakes it, but not too much.

I stop, and start pacing again, but on two feet this time. I go in a tight circle near the middle and swing my arms back and forth. My knees barely bend as my feet take tiny, but quick steps. I start twisting my arms around and clapping my hands behind my back, then in front of me. I do it in time with my steps. 1, 2, clap, 1, 2, clap. My breathing slows to match the rhythm. It soothes me a little.

Liam groans loudly, and I stop. My arms fall to my side and I snap my head towards him. He opens his eyes slowly.

“Niall?” he calls hoarsely. His voice seems to travel through my whole body and I fall to his side on my knees.

“Yes, Liam?” I say, worry expressed through my features. I stare at his slowly blinking eyes. I’ve turned completely into something else and I feel like I could stare him for days on end.

“W-we need to find Zayn,” he strains, his voice faltering at the end to silence.

“We will, I promise. But you’re in no shape to do anything right now,” I reply quietly, adding a smile to convince him. Poor Liam, always putting others before himself no matter what.

“But what if he’s not o-okay when I’m in shape?” he counters weakly. His eyelids flutter up and down and his breathing is irregular, coming out in short gasps and coughs.

“I’m sure Harry and Louis have found him and he’s okay,” I whisper, not believing it.

“You’re lying,” Liam rasps. A terrible coughing fit follows this. I open my mouth, but snap it shut. I glance up at the southern horizon.

“Just try to sleep,” I plead, placing my hand on his. He closes his eyes as he thinks.

“Fine. Just, just,” he agrees finally, but struggles with the last few words.

“Just what, Li?” I prompt.

“Stay.” I nod immediately without hesitation; I wouldn't have left him anyway. But he holds up a trembling hand.

“ _Here_ , with me,” he finishes with some sort of deep meaning, before closing his eyes and dropping his hand.

 I cock my head to the side. _What does Liam mean by that?_ I ponder this then it hits me: he doesn’t want me to turn into that monster on the van or the nervous wreck I was just a few moments ago. I need to stay strong for Liam now. I nod again even though he’s already asleep. I lie down beside him and gaze up at the sky.

I blink slowly as I take a deep, calming breath. Liam startles me when he squeezes my hand. I smile at him, then close my eyes and fall into a dreamless sleep. My eyelids rise slowly, revealing a full moon sitting in a pitch black sky. No stars shine as I sit up. I blink several times, and then glance over at Liam.

He lies silently on his back exactly like before I fell asleep. He’s paler and his leg is still bleeding a little. I lean down, pressing my ear to his bare chest. His heartbeat comes quiet and soft, every few seconds like butterfly wings. I lift my head and look at him closer. I can see some of his veins through the skin despite the dried blood. His fingertips are shriveled and pruned.

Gazing once more at his face, I try my best not to break. His lips are caught in a frown and his eyebrows creased. His cheeks thin, as sweat beads roll down them. I lightly lay my hand on his forehead; it is hot. With a glance to his leg I realize inevitable: Liam will die. There was always a small flame of hope, but with one look at Liam, I know his flame is burning out.

I am hit with the realization that all of us will die, soon. There is no way out of here and whether a shark gets us, or we starve, it is impossible to escape our new fate. I sit back and register this. Who would’ve known that last week would be the last time I saw my family? That I would only live to the age of 19? That I would go out like this, in a sea of blood that came out of a pool?

Suddenly I remember Liam had his phone before. With the small, melting candle of hope relit, I pat his pockets, but they are empty. I drop my hands to my side and sigh loudly. I turn my head to the vast, scarlet darkness. Zayn, Louis, and Harry are missing, and have been for a while. I need to find them, but how? It’s dark, cold and I promised I wouldn't leave Liam, and he’s in no shape for swimming. I gaze over my shoulder at Liam’s limp body.

I crawl slowly over to him and place my finger ever so lightly on his shoulder, like he was made of the most fragile glass. But he opens his eyes, surprising me. He moans in pain and the sound makes me shiver even more. He trembles and his teeth chatter. I pull him up into a warm embrace. But I’m careful not to hold him too tight.

As Liam’s arms wrap around my torso, he squeezes me as tight as he can and locks into place with his head leaning into my chest. I pull him closer and rest my head on his. I don’t know how long we sit like this, but it doesn’t matter. Liam stops shaking and his teeth stop chattering. I smile as I close my eyes. The blood calms around the piece of floating roof and the night is silent.

“Niall,” he speaks softly snapping me out of some sort of trance.

“Yeah?” I reply, not opening my eyes. His ragged breaths blow into my chest as he pauses.

“I’m afraid,” he admits, voice weak.

“Of what?” I whisper, but I already know.

“I’m not sure how we,” he begins, but a familiar voice interrupts him.

“Are you guys done making out or will you help me?!” Not letting go of Liam, I lift my head and stare in the direction of the remark. Louis paddles strongly towards us, Harry behind him, struggling to keep up.

I lower Liam out of my arms and hold them out for Louis to grab hold. Liam tries to help too, but I stop him.

“Don’t Liam, you’re too weak,” I say, gripping Louis’ slippery arms. He scoots away a little, but I can’t look at him as I help. I get a good grasp on Louis’ forearm, and pull him aboard, Harry following scrambling up on his own.

Before I get to say a word, they rush to Liam’s side.

“Oh my god, what happened?” Louis exclaims, staring in horror at his leg.

“Shark attack,” Liam replies quietly. Louis and Harry share a knowing glance and lower their heads.

“What?” I press, crawling over.

“It’s Zayn,” Harry mumbles.

“What about Zayn?” Liam demands, suddenly angry.

“He was- The shark- He’s gone,” he chokes, avoiding Liam’s glare.

 I feel like I was hit in the chest with a wrecking ball.

“What?!” Liam cries, voice suddenly strong. He and I realize at the same time that those screams were Zayn, and that hand was Zayn’s. I shudder as a chill creeps down my spine. Louis gazes up at the starless sky.

“We saw him swim right into the shark’s jaw, clueless as to where he was,” he murmurs, like he was far away from here.

“I watched as it grabbed him by the waist, and pulled him into the house. We got away as fast as we could, and decided to search for you.” His voice cracks, and trails off at the end.

“You just left him?!” Liam growls, his face red.

“There was nothing we could do! That shark was probably the biggest on the planet and once it got Zayn in its teeth, there was no stopping it!” Harry tries to shout, but it is strained to rise above normal speaking level.

“Niall saved _me_! I just lost my leg, yet the _two_ of you couldn’t save Zayn?!” he hisses. His fists clenched. I place my hand on Liam’s shoulder.

“Calm down, please,” I whisper calmly.

He jerks away from my hand and leans forward towards Harry.

“We were far away! By the time we got there he would’ve been long gone and then we would be dead too! Is that what you would’ve wanted? More of us dead?!” Harry croaks. Both of their faces red not just from the blood and tear-stained, they glare at each other.

“C’mon guys. We need to stick together,” I intervene, forcing myself into a weak smile.

They ignore me and keep their eyes locked.

“Now you’re just making excuses!” Liam coughs, leaning over. I pat his back gently.

“It’s just the truth. Do you think I wanted him to die?” Harry whispers hoarsely, turning away. Louis sits on the edge, his feet dangling in the scarlet waves. He stares straight forward, silently. I desperately look at all of them. _We’re falling apart! This is all my fault!_ Tears fall down all our faces, creating little streaks on our cheeks where the blood is washed away.

 _It’s none of your fault, Niall. If Zayn hadn’t slept on the edge, he wouldn’t have fallen off and you would all be alive. But we this is what we wanted anyway, death and destruction, right?_ A sinister voice echoes in my head. _Oh no, not you. Oh yes, it’s me._ I shake my head repeatedly. _Go away. Oh, but I can’t dear Niall. And you know this. Just get rid of Louis now, while he’s sitting on the edge. It’ll be easy._

I look up at Louis’ back. Just a few steps and a few seconds under… I stand up, losing control. Robotically, I take the few steps needed to be right behind Louis. I lift my foot, and push his back. He falls face first into the blood and I lean down. I press my hands down on his head and shoulder. I cover his mouth and keep my arms stiff.

I try to jerk away, but I can’t move.

“Niall!” Harry shouts from behind me. He grips my waist and digs his heels into the shingles, pulling me away from Louis. The oldest boy flails his arms wildly in the blood, confused and terrified out of his mind. Harry yanks with all his strength, but it isn’t much and he stumbles backwards. My hands lock around the older boy’s neck and I hold on for a few moments, and then step back.

Louis’ head bobs up, but he doesn’t move. Harry rushes past me and kneels near the edge. He reaches out and struggles to get a grip on his friend’s slippery shoulders. He hauls him back onto the floating roof. Harry rolls Louis’ limp body onto his back. He mashes his chest with his hands and puts his ear to the dripping red skin. I back up and cover my face.

Tears erupt from my eyes as an anguished cry cuts the air. I sob into my hands and fall to my knees. I hear staggered breathing and choked whispers. Then silence. I turn my back and let my hands fall. I stare blankly at the spotted shingles as water rain begins to fall. I feel alone and terrible. Strands of hair fall into my eyes and I make no attempt to push them back.

The droplets rinse away the blood from my body, but not the feelings that it caused. _I am the worst person to ever live,_ I told myself. _No you’re not. If anything, you are one of the smartest,_ a dark voice replies. _You’re locking in your future and success. This is good, progress,_ he continues. I just keep my eyes locked to the roof.

  Fingernails suddenly grip my shoulder. I am turned around and am met with two green eyes, blazing with a dull roar.

“How could you?” he growls. A fire burns bright in the two orbs and it terrifies me.

“You need to pay, now.” He seethes, breathing heavily.

Harry’s clean face is red like the blood that once covered it and his jaw set. But his skin is thin and almost transparent. He throws me back surprisingly strong and I hit my head when I land. _Do something, stupid!_ The evil voice orders. I look up into Harry’s eyes again, and accept my fate. _No! No!_

The curly-haired boy stands over me; his glower burns into my head. I lay on my back, my hands at my side. He kicks me repeatedly in the same spot on my side. I instinctively roll over and hold the tender bruise. Harry pins me down with his foot. He leans down and his hot breath hits my face.

I think I spy a glimmer of regret in Harry’s eyes, before locking his hands around my throat and it is gone, replaced by pure, mad adrenaline.

“Harry, stop,” Liam murmurs. I stare up at Harry with true terror in my eyes, trembling. His orbs bright like limes suddenly fade to a forest tree canopy color, and he turns away and lets go. I sit up and gasp for breath, holding my throat like it would fly away.

Harry sits at Louis’ side, hunched over. His salty tears drip onto his limp arm. _What have I done?_ I think in disbelief. This time, my subconscious doesn’t respond. I cry again, letting the tears mix with the falling rain. Liam locks eyes with me and I see nothing in his gaze but his pain. I turn away and stare down at my feet.

Abruptly, Liam starts coughing violently. I rush to his side and place my hand on his back. He can’t stop. They are deep and throaty. The sound of it makes the inside of my throat hurt. I rub Liam’s back as his body is racked by the coughs. I think of an idea and cup my hands, letting water collect in them. I hold them up to his lips in a short moment in between.

He takes one sip, but ends up coughing and the water falls from his mouth. I gaze at him desperately. _There has to be something that can stop them._ But just as I thought it, he falls silent. I smile weakly at him as he looks up. Then something ripples through his body and he grips his stomach.

“Liam?” I ask quietly. He responds with a painful moan and falls on his back. He breathes heavily and his chest trembles.

“Liam,” I repeat, fear rising in my voice. His face twists as he wraps his arms tight around his stomach. Coughing takes over his body again and I help him sit up.

A red liquid drips from his lips when the fit stops. He gazes up into my eyes and I see indescribable pain and terror in the deep brown of his. He and I know at the same time, this is it for him. I broke my promise to him already when I…Louis. And I wouldn’t break it again. I fight my hardest to keep the tears from falling, but when his own start, I can’t stop.

Liam throws his arms around me, but is too weak to embrace me. We weep onto each other’s shoulders. He coughs again and I feel a warm liquid drip down my back. I shake my head and pull back. Blood dribbles from Liam’s mouth. I wipe it away with my thumb. He stares at my hands, and I lift up his chin.

“Just stay strong Liam. Like you always have,” I choke.

The edges of his lips curl up a little.

“Just promise me one more thing,” he mumbles, unable to speak louder.

“Anything,” I whisper.

“That you’ll stay strong too.” Liam blinks slowly and smiles a little wider. He opens his eyes and gazes into mine for the last time before his eyelids fall and he slumps into my chest. I grab him immediately and pull him close.

His heart beats once. I hold my breath and count the seconds.

“One, two, three-” It beats a second time.

“Four, five, six, seven, eight, nine…” I trail off when it doesn’t beat again. I squeeze my eyes shut and sob silently. I am startled when another two arms wrap around me. For a fleeting moment, I think its Liam, but I feel wet curls rub my forehead.

 

The full moon shines down softly and makes up for the lost stars. I gaze up as I lay on my back. A small flash catches my eye. I see three bright, little stars in a tight triangle constellation. I catch myself smiling. But this isn’t the time for any sort of happiness.

I sit up and crawl on all fours to the edge of the floating piece of roof. I gaze into the blood like I can see all the way to the bottom. I turn my head around and see Harry on his back, head turned up at the three stars. His lips curl up a little too. But then I see his chest does not rise, his eyes are not open, he is ghostly pale. Without another thought, I climb into the blood and start swimming down.  

It gets darker quickly. The scarlet surrounds me as the pressure increases. I feel no pain nor regret as the sensation of my shrinking lungs takes over. I start to lose feeling in my hands and feet. It gets cloudy in front of my eyes. I turn my head up and watch the small bubbles rise from my mouth and nose as my limbs grow frozen.

I close my eyes and realize I have had them open the whole time and didn’t even notice. This is peaceful: the silence, darkness, substance pushing in, no feelings. As the red sea seems to fade away I remember Liam’s two promises, both that I broke less than twelve hours apart. I hope he’ll still accept me when I see him again. The last thing I remember is the joy of seeing my best friends again.

 

Some promises were meant to be broken. 

**Author's Note:**

> So...? You like? I hope so, I've spent a long time writing, editing, and perfecting {well it's not perfect obvs} this. Feel free to leave a comment, saying anything you feel like. I'll read them all. And if you cried, good, you were supposed to do that. If not, then you need to sort out your life man. That was deep shit I wrote. Haha just kidding, pulling yer leg, poking fun, rib-tickling ya, etc. And if you like chaptered fanfics, sorry...  
> Don't get raped! ^_^


End file.
